<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling by CominUnderFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659102">Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire'>CominUnderFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hysterical [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Def Leppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe reflects on his relationship with Sav</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Elliott/Rick Savage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hysterical [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he dim beams of silvery moonlight streaming through the window were the only thing lighting the small room of that nameless hotel.</p>
<p>The blond's hands walked all over his lover's warm skin while his lips trailed a path of kisses through his neck.</p>
<p>-<em>Joe</em>... -Sav moaned, his hands clinging onto his mate's back.</p>
<p>This wasn't the first time they did this, probably neither the last one, but there was something in the way Joe felt that made that night different from all the others.</p>
<p>Joe raised his head so he could look Sav in the eye. Even through the darkness of the room that eyes had a great influence on him, he felt hypnotized by them.</p>
<p>Sav's hands moved up, tangling in Joe's hair while unconsciously biting his lower lip at the sight of the vocalist's naked body on top of him.</p>
<p>Elliott catched the curly's lips between his again, melting into each other in a wet kiss. His hands grabbed Sav's waist, pressing their bodies together, trying to keep Sav as close as humanly posible.</p>
<p>It didn't care how much he had tried to convince himself that this was going to be just sex, just that, no feelings involved, he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart raced up with every little touch Sav gave him made neither that, even when they weren't together, he was the only thing on his mind.It didn't care how much he denied it, there was more that a mere physical attraction between them.</p>
<p>From the very first time he landed his eyes on him, back in 1977, he was captivated by that cute curly-haired boy. Captivated by that lad who was so handsome, sweet and talented. So perfect.</p>
<p>At first he feared that they could not get along because of how opposite they personalities were. But far from that, they happened to connect so well since the first minute. Their friendship quickly grew and before he knew it, he had a best friend.</p>
<p>And probably their relationship would have remained like this, two best friends like any others, if, on a night when alcohol perhaps clouded their minds more than a bit, Elliott hadn't decided to accept his friend's proposal and let something  more happen between them.</p>
<p>His first feeling had been doubt, reconsidering if that had been a mistake, fearing to regret it the next day or made his friendship with the bassist end because of it. But for the next morning he was sure that he had made the best decision of his life.  And to this day, he kept thinking the same.</p>
<p>He would deny it, but he needed Savage's love and affection more than anything. To him, Sav was as necesary as oxygen.</p>
<p>Maybe under other circumstances, maybe if they weren't in a famous band, they would have let their feelings speak a long time ago. Maybe one day he would find the courage to send everything to hell and finally express what he feels.</p>
<p>One day, yes. But today wasn't that day.</p>
<p>-<em>Wait</em> -the blond said grabbing his mate's arm when he made the threat of leaving the bed- <em>Please</em><em>stay</em><em>. </em><em>Stay</em><em>with</em><em> me </em><em>tonight</em> -his words practically sounded like a plea.</p>
<p>Today was not the day, but even so, Joe desperately needed Sav by his side tonight.</p>
<p>Sav stared at him for a couple of seconds before returning to Elliott's arms without even ask why. Joe quickly hugged him against his chest, as if he was fearing that Sav would regret it and walk away from him.  Maybe it was because, in fact, he had that fear.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before they both were out cold, but Joe swore he could hear a little whisper from the bassist before falling asleep that made his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>-<em>I </em><em>love</em><em>you</em><em>, Joe</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>